Harry Potter goes Jedi
by animesnape21
Summary: dont kill me for this! summary inside! cross over of harry potter w/ star wars
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Yes this is a Harry Potter Fan-Fiction. And yes this is a cross-over with Stars like other stories but this is different. Star Wars comes to Hogwarts! Harry James Potter is left gravely injured when the Dursleys take off for a month! Lucius and Remus, along with Draco, come and rescue him. Harry is dating Severus Snape, switches to Slytherin. Ron turns on him, along with Seamus and Dean and most of Gryffindor except for harry's former quidditch teammates, Neville, and Hermione. Then 2 weeks into the new term, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin and Padme Skywalker, Yoda, and Mace Windu come to their world, their universe to train and help Harry win the war.

Pairings: Lucius/ Remus, Severus/Harry, Hermione/Draco, Neville/Luna, Fred/George, Anakin/Padme

Warnings: Male/Male, MPreg, Ooc characters, blood-thirsty battles, fights, smex, Dark Ron and Ginny, cross overs ect ect

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter and company. Star Wars characters and such are the sole property of one genius George Lucas. I'm just playing with them and well I am bending everything to my will.

* * *

Chapter 1: Coruscant (2 weeks after Sirius was killed in the Department of Mysteries our time)

Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Padme Amidala (or so people thought. Really she was Padme Skywalker) stood in front of Yoda and Mace Windu. The three of them had been called to speak with the top two Jedi fighters and well none of them were prepared for the shock that they got thrown at them.

"Worlds beyond the ones we see in our galaxy exist. And one world has called upon our help" Mace said as he studied the three standing in front of him. Padme looked well surprised but Anakin and Obi Wan looked calm.

"_Jedi training is all that's holding Anakin back right now"_ Mace thought.

"The 5 of us are to travel in a few months to this world and aid a wizard called Harry Potter in his quest to destroy their version of a Sith lord. We are to teach him the ways of the Jedi while we learn their ways" Yoda picked up from where Mace left off. That's when Anakin spoke up.

"How are our ways going to help this boy?"

"Let us learn more about this boy and then maybe your question will be answered" Obi Wan replied. Merely weeks ago, Chancellor Palpatine had been found out as the Sith lord and killed. Now the 2 who had executed this order, Obi and Ani, were anxious to get an assignment like this. Their chance had finally come but this was to be another war. They knew it

* * *

Our world (2 months and 3 weeks previous)

"Luc I'm worried! The last time he wrote was over 2 weeks ago! I can't lose my cub!" Remus Lupin was in a horrible frenzy. 3 weeks previous Sirius Black, Remus' best friend had been killed and two weeks ago was the last time Harry had written. Lucius Malfoy, Remus' boyfriend, was just as worried.

"Rem we will get him here. I don't have an even ok feeling about this right now. Get Severus here, grab Draco and we will pay him a visit ok?" Remus nodded and kissed his boyfriend lightly before hurrying to get those two things done. The sooner the left the sooner Harry could really be home.

* * *

The Dursely Residence

Finally the beatings had stopped. Dudley and Vernon Dursely had taken to beating Harry almost hourly after they found out that Harry Potter was gay. His injuries were extensive and Harry knew that he would be dead before they returned or anyone found him. Harry heard the car pull away from the house and he grimaced at the sound. He thought of Severus, his boyfriend for a year and his potions professor at Hogwarts. He would never get to see Severus again because he knew he was going to die. It seemed like hours before Harry heard the door downstairs open. He called a weak "up here" when he heard his named called and passed out after he heard someone sob out his name.

Remus ran up the stairs after he heard a weak up here. The smell of blood was strong and came from the smallest room. He rushed to the door and kicked it open in desperation to get his godson.

Remus sobbed out Harry's name when he saw the state of Harry. The soon-to be 16 year old (if he lived that is) was laying in the middle of the floor, a pool of old and new blood surrounding him. Rushing over, Remus saw Harry look at him before passing out.

"Lucius! Draco! I found him!" Remus had to force every word out as he sank to the ground and gingerly picked Harry's body up. Harry's chest was still moving up and down slowly as if he was asleep. Remus started sobbing over harry's body, Draco and Lucius coming up behind him.

"What the hell happened here?" Draco whispered. Suddenly voices floated from downstairs and Lucius had to hold Remus back from running downstairs and hexing the hell out of the muggles.

"DUDLEY I TOLD YOU TO GET EVERYTHING!" Lucius whispered that since he worked with the ministry that he would take care of them while Remus and Draco got Harry to Malfoy manor. Remus nodded, told Draco to get Harry's stuff and with a small blessing to Harry from Lucius, Remus was able to calm down a little bit. Right as Lucius started yelling at the muggles, the portkey that Remus set up activated and whisked Draco, Harry and him towards Severus and the next 48 hours.

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yes yet another story from me while all my others ones are yet to be completed. But I am super bored and well starting stories that I will eventually finished takes my mind off the boredom for a while._

_Tell me what you think and well we shall see how everything will happen. Lurvs and Hugs: animesnape21_


	2. Chapter 2:wake up call

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all rights to Harry Potter and company. Star Wars characters and such are the sole property of one genius George Lucas. I'm just playing with them and well I am bending everything to my will.

* * *

The Malfoy Manor

Severus Snape, long time potions master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, pace the spare room, the one closest to Remus' and Lucius' room, nervously. Remus had told him to come immediately to the manor for they might need him because of Harry. And that's what had him worried. Harry had not contacted anyone for the past two weeks and well that can only mean one thing.

"SEVERUS!" Severus did not like how the strained voice of his second best friend sounded but what made his heart drop more was the sight of Harry when they brought him into the room.

"Sev…." Harry moaned the second they placed him on the bed. Severus almost collapsed at the sound of Harry's voice. It was way too weak for him to be able to handle so he went over to the fireplace and took out some floo powder.

"Infirmary, Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry" Severus waited until the Hospital wing was in view.

"POPPY!" Right after Severus called out the mediwitch's name, she came running into Severus' eye sight.

"We need your help. Its Harry don't tell that old coot Dumbledore" Severus was straight to the point and he pulled his head out of the fire to let Poppy come through the floo.

"Severus?" Lucius asked. Remus was sitting in a chair next to Harry's bed with Lucius, who came a few minuets after them, unable to stand much longer because of the shaking in his legs.

"I wouldn't have enough composure to do this. Harry's is everything to me now and well seeing him like this……………" Severus had to sit as well. He watched as the mediwitch came through and healed Harry the best she could. Severus barely heard what she said about nightmares and how emotionally unstable he would be for a while. All he could think about was Harry. How they had almost lost him if Remus didn't have quick thinking after not getting word from Harry for two weeks.

"Well I have healed all the damage that I could. Some things, however, need to heal on there own and…………." Severus did not like the way Poppy trailed off after she had said and.

"And?" Remus asked, fearing everything under the bloody stars and moon.

"He's…. well….. he's about a month pregnant" That's when Severus passed out. His boyfriend was pregnant and it was thanks to him. Remus looked between Harry and the potions master on the floor.

"All I have to add is that he is still a virgin" That's when Remus and Draco dropped to the floor in faint. Poppy spoke with Lucius a few more minuets, saying how it was a miracle that the baby survived through the hell that it had been for the last few weeks and things like that. By the time Poppy had flooed to the school again, Severus had come around.

"Holey shit I got him pregnant! We haven't even had sex yet and I got the bloody boy-who-lived pregnant! And with those special guests coming to train Harry a week after school starts again and all this crap!" Severus was not known to panic but Lucius knew that he would after everything.

"Severus listen. It was completely natural conception. You did nothing. According to Poppy, this sort of thing is not uncommon but rare. There are only a few known cases with this sort of thing in the entire universe, including with on of the special guests coming. Plus all we need to do is be here for Harry. All hell is going to be let loose with the next 8 months so try to remain calm right now"

"Lucius Malfoy I would like to point out that all hell has been let loose already" The two adults turned to see Harry sitting weakly up in bed and they both relaxed a bit. After sitting with Harry in silence for a few minuets, remus and Draco came too and well they all knew it was time to tell Harry.

"Harry something has come up" Severus started weakly. He was still grasping the concept of his younger boyfriend being pregnant.

"If it has to do with me being pregnant you don't need to tell me. I know. I kind of felt it when it happened before I went to the department of mysteries. I can't explain it though" That's when Severus passed out again. Draco looked at his godfather and sighed.

"How often in the next 8 months is he going to do that?"

* * *

Coruscant (about the time that Severus fainted the 2nd time)

"Master Yoda how can we train someone who is PRGNANT!?" Everyone in the meditation room could tell that Anakin was starting to lose control of his emotions. Obi-Wan sighed and quietly said,

"Anakin according to our records Harry Potter has mitclorians in him and well made it possible for him to be able to conceive as naturally as you were" Anakin sighed and sat down, drawing himself into his mind. Mace and Yoda looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

"There was a second prophecy about this. It was made about the same time as the one about Anakin was made." Yoda stated. Obi-Wan nodded and sat next to his partner and his brother (A/N: Just to let you know brothers like Ron and Harry are).

"So we help this boy train and then fight by his side when the time comes?" Mace nodded and Padme sat as well. This was a lot for her to take in as well.

"When do we leave though?" She asked. Mace handed her and Obi-Wan the rest of the information. This was going to be another long war and everyone in the room knew it.

* * *

Back at Malfoy Manor

Harry was sitting in his room next to Lucius' and Remus' room with Severus when Dumbledore came in.

"Harry are you alright? Why didn't you tell anyone that this was happening to you? And you getting pregnant?"

"Dumbledore shut up right now" Harry muttered quietly so only Severus could hear him. After a moment, Harry spoke to Dumbledore.

"Professor I did send letters to you over the last few summers telling you exactly what the hell was going on and telling you to get me the hell out of that hell hole but they went ignored. As for me getting pregnant I can't help you there. I don't know what the hell happened and I only found out myself. But my question is how did you know what happened to me? I mean I don't think my honorary godfather nor his boyfriend had told you quite yet." Severus saw Dumbledore think for a moment and then the old man replied,

" It was Draco who got me. Harry are you sure you don't remember how you got pregnant? I mean this is very serious and well we need to know who did it to you and then you need to get rid of the baby………………"

"Dumbledore I so dare you to try to get me to get rid of the baby! As for who the father is its no one! It was totally natural! But there will be someone there to help me take care of the baby and you shall have NOTHING to do with his up bringing! Nor will you control my fucking life anymore! Now may I ask you to leave before I get really ticked off." Severus led Dumbledore out of Malfoy Manor before returning to Harry's bedside. He closed the door and looked at his young boyfriend.

"Harry I'm sorry" Harry looked up from the comforter he was staring at and then sighed. He motioned for Severus to sit next to him and when Severus did, Harry said,

"Sev this was not your fault. You can't blame yourself for all this happening. But I can understand if you really don't want to be with me anymore because of what happened. I love you so much but if you don't want to be with me because I hid all the abuse and all that crap for so long then I understand" Severus pulled Harry close to him, being as gentle as possible because of all the injuries. Harry's shoulders were shaking hard and Severus could tell that he was finally crying. He was surprised at how long Harry had held it together and was therefore not surprised when Harry began to cry.

"Harry listen darling. I will never leave you. I will admit I am a little upset that you hid the abuse but I can't and won't ever leave the person who holds the key to my heart. I love you too much to ever leave you Harry. You are the person who opened up the real me and well I can't ignore that. I won't leave you." Harry looked up from where his head was buried deep within the folds of Severus' robes, his face stained red from his tears. His face was glistening still with tears and Severus wiped them away with a small smile.

"Sev you are way to kind to me and well that just means a lot to me" Harry whispered. Severus kissed him slightly and then whispered back,

"And you are way too good to me. Now sleep. Your going to need it" Harry happily complied with Severus right beside him.


End file.
